


tomorrow and tomorrow

by alea_archivist (the_aleator)



Series: A Mere Appendix [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Comfort No Hurt, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/alea_archivist
Summary: Watson's retirement to the Downs is bliss.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: A Mere Appendix [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636375
Kudos: 6
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Entries: 2013





	tomorrow and tomorrow

The drone of bees drifting through the bay window on rose scented breezes is soothing, so that Watson is rocked to sleep by the familiar hum.

It is not like the old days, where he slept with one eye open, revolver in hand, against the blackguards that sought them. Those heady days are over, long gone with the weakening of thews and dimness of sight, before the world was cracked anew.

What worry he has now is simply whether Holmes comes to dinner on time, and how long he may put off replying to Lestrade’s latest letter.

He enjoys a life of leisure, or as much as one can live with the great Detective and be leisurely, even in retirement. Darkness has crashed against their edges, and swamped them for a time, but now all is light and contentment, and their great friendship sustains them.

Watson does not think himself so great a man as to be beyond the reward of a good man, and smiles softly when he returns to see Holmes in his armchair beside the fire, playing meditatively to the skies, and to God alone.

Tomorrow, they will roam the Downs. And the tomorrow after?

His joy and sorrow, the remnants of a life well-lived, and he enjoys tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, for all life is bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #29 - Drabble Challenge


End file.
